


劈开锁链，释放阳光

by alalayalalala



Category: BL - Fandom, explicit - Fandom, 暴力 - Fandom, 脏话 - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, 第五人格 - Freeform, 裘杰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alalayalalala/pseuds/alalayalalala
Summary: 异界行者x斯文加利背景：从异界归来的行者们发觉国王变了一个人，他们不能再往返于异界，并且失去自由，于是在庄园主的带领下他们与反抗压迫的国民团结在一起，反抗被控制的国王。裘克是异行者的一员，回国后收到打压失去自由，在一次辩论中被督查切去一段小腿，王国的残疾人不可工作，他在街里躲避督查做打手勉强生活。杰克是一位歌手，王国禁止了唱歌并逮捕了许多歌手，他受伤逃脱，在街角开了家喝茶聊天的店铺，又因王命打砸罚款倒闭，在街里躲避督查，卖艺赚钱，在一个宵禁夜晚遇到裘克，两人相识，进入庄园后相爱。
Relationships: 恋人
Kudos: 2





	劈开锁链，释放阳光

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：脏话、血腥暴力、略压抑、设定肤浅，ntr，R18。

裘克死死盯着与他隔了一条街的杰克，看看，让他都瞧见了什么，他的宝贝甜心碰了那老男人油腻的长头发，眼神比看自己都含情脉脉！虽然他不喜欢这个，但看着这一幕让他不由得将皮手套捏得咯吱响，这时候他宁愿街上的督查是那些被规定裹得死死的女人！肏蛋的王命规定她们必须穿上黑袍，连眼睛都不许露出，这样就不会弄脏他心爱的Jacky…

或许是他的怨念传达到了街的另一边，工作结束的信号传达过来，杰克又露出了微笑，裘克猜那是冗长的分别礼貌用语，他不屑地回头，他知道后面是杰克招牌式的恋恋不舍与分别吻，不和王命却能让畜民为了向他索取更掏空腰包，他控制住步速两人背对着离开街区。

晚上8点，自王城伸出的锁链将城市一圈圈裹住，督查端着火枪从街头快步走到项尾敷衍了事，毕竟这几年过去早已没有傻子敢在宵禁留在街上找死了，不用背弹药还真轻松。督查这样想着，直直冲到裘克面前才看清这个踩着假肢的壮汉，他的惨叫和击打的闷响混在一起，裘克就像一位愉快的敲钟人，虽说“钟声”并不算悦耳，但渐渐响起的音乐让它显得不那么孤独，在“钟”不堪重负地破碎后，王城的锁链断开了。

人潮从四面八方涌来，留着长发身着短裙的姑娘，化着淡妆的青年，身子硬朗的老人，坐在轮椅上的、架着拐杖的、牵着导盲犬的、带着烧伤的人们，妊娠纹还未消去的妇女，她们身上都有着愈合的伤疤，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。女士、先生们热闹的聊天，唱歌，还有人拿出了违禁的自制酒，开怀畅饮。公寓的玻璃后是震惊的畜民们，年轻的孩子吓得哭叫，年长的人却多是渴望和向往，最终他们握着拳头，露出了笑容——他们已经10年没笑过了，但今天他们觉得，去他的王命，这明明是再正常不过的事情！他们推开门，加入狂欢的队伍中，欢笑着落泪。

10点整，热闹渐渐散去，不久后锁链再次出现，阴霾再次笼罩城镇。不同以往，微弱的灯光从锁链中透出，伴随可判重罪的窃窃私语传向远方……

裘克清理完身上的血污后，一屁股坐在窗台的扶手上。庄园主分给他们的屋子不小，家具也一应俱全，但视野开阔的窗台更利于他眺望不着家的恋人。

首先进门的是呼出的烟雾，杰克恋恋不舍的吸上最后一口，将自身体内转过一圈的烟雾和裘克分享。不知是贪心尼古丁焦油还是渴望杰克的吻，裘克抱着恋人霸道地亲了个够本，分开时杰克把玩着冷却下来的烟斗，描述了刚才的狂欢，略带沙哑的嗓音让裘克把下午纠结的心情忘得一干二净，理直气壮变成了胡搅蛮缠——“哦Jacky，我已经等不及想肏你了！”杰克嘴角上扬，是满意的弧度，将外套和烟斗递给他，一边哼着调子勾人的小曲儿，一边向浴室走去。

平日里梳得服帖的短发此刻随着撞击颤动，鬓角被汗浸湿色情的贴在脸上，杰克抬手随意将之播到耳后，再次与裘克十指交握，晃着腰迎合着裘克的抽插上下起伏。沉闷的撞击随着被黏腻的水声渐渐加快，杰克挺直腰身，享受敏感处被持续刺激的快感，汗水划过脊梁落入泥泞的交合处。额头的汗水划过脸颊，他眼中也蒙上了雾，但他脑海中清晰的浮现出裘克出了层薄汗的精壮肉体，和肏进穴里猛烈捣干的欲根，微微上翘的饱满顶端裹上搅出白浆的润滑剂，再用力凿进靡红的肉穴里挤出淫汤…他紧握着裘克的手，昂起头反弓着身子达到了高潮。

“哼嗯…可以再快一点，呜，好舒服，joker，射进来！哈嗯…”杰克喘息着伏在裘克胸口，腿根微微抽搐，性器随着肏干颤抖着吐出汩汩精水  
，裘克搂着他偏过头默契地接吻，放缓插入的速度，深入浅出苛责持续高潮着不经碰的腺体，“甜心，你也很棒，别闭眼，看着我…唔，要射了…”裘克射出后再次狠肏了几下，这才缓缓拔出，半软的欲根将肉穴里的精液淫水带出，黏稠地滴落在床单上。

杰克翻身躺倒在床上回味性事的余韵，裘克可没想这么快就结束，压在他身上将再次充血的欲根抵在他的会阴处慢慢磨蹭，“还很精神吗，再来一次吧，今晚我负责喂饱你身下这贪婪的大家伙，那么明天不让我睡到饱可不行。哈啊…全部进来了…别停，啊嗯，肏那里…”“哦宝贝儿那是当然了！哦别这么急着吸…”

将床单粗暴地塞进洗衣机里，裘克打着哈欠回到床上，被锁链束缚着的月亮洒下柔和的光，今夜无需安眠曲，他拥着已经安睡的恋人进入了梦的温柔乡。

“嘿，我亲爱的宝贝甜心，太阳已经晒到你光溜溜的脑门儿上了，你是不是该考虑起床，喝上一杯你最爱的‘泥汤’了？”裘克朝恋人屁股的部位拍了一把被褥，凑近“睡美人”的耳边，用小丑的滑稽语调喋喋不休，“看看窗外面被铁链一圈一圈的勒上的太阳～看来我们昨天干的很不错嘛！”裘克望着窗外，心脏不停迸发着兴奋，那些链子拴不住任何人！他可以切碎任何阻拦他的家伙！在他激动得抖着腿时，身旁侧卧着的人伸出胳膊，一把将他拉回柔软的被褥里“安分点，至少只有腿，安分点。”他与他对视，青绿映着墨黑，“让我唱首安眠曲，咱们闭上眼睛，一起…”他没能说完，就被裘克按着脑后来了个深吻，手指将没来得及打理的头发揉得更乱，看来裘克先生并不打算履行杰克先生与他昨晚的约定。

“该死，昨晚明明说好只要做到你满意，早上你就会闭上嘴当一个安分的鸡崽子！”杰克掐着他的下巴把他扯下去，如果非要把杰克讨厌的东西排个顺序，那不安分、呱噪的闹腾家伙绝对能甩出第二名几百公里。但偏偏，强壮、行动力强的裘克又是杰克喜欢的类型，综合下来，杰克只好念叨着人无完人，在裘克眼角印上一吻选择放弃美好的回笼觉，起身搭配今日的衣物。

**Author's Note:**

> 一条腿的咕咕菇不会停止前行。
> 
> 感谢欣赏，喜欢的话会有后续。


End file.
